First Date
by TJ6
Summary: Becker's Determined to take Jess on a first date, but things just keep going wrong... Follows my story Afraid.
1. Last To Know

_So this used to be chapter 3 of my story Afraid, but my muse took over and this is now going to be the first chapter of a new longer story I've got planned. Afraid is still a precoursor to this story. Takes place just before ep 5.05. Enjoy! -TJ xx_

**LAST TO KNOW**

"Why do you think Matt called us all here?" Becker asked as he pulled into the underground car park of Matt's building.

"I don't know." Jess smiled at him from the passenger seat. "But I think Abby and Connor know something about it… Emily too." She tacked on as she got out of the car.

"I hate being the last to know things." Becker grumbled as he locked the car. He took Jess' hand in his as she rounded the vehicle and the two started for the lift. "How am I supposed to do my job when everyone's running around being all secretive?" Jess bit her lip and patted his hand with the one that wasn't clasped in his. "What?"

"You're not angry with Matt." She said as they stepped into the elevator.

"I'm always angry with Matt." Becker retorted "The man's a pain in my arse."

Jess frowned "Yes, well… You're not mad at him for keeping secrets."

"Then why, pray tell, am I irked?" Becker cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Because," Jess leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth softly "today is the first day off we've had together since…" she shuddered "the bug incident."

Feeling her shiver Becker let go of her hand and wrapped his arm about her shoulders instead. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to her hair, then he frowned. "Today was supposed to be our first proper date Jessica."

"I never knew you were such a romantic."

"I'm not a romantic." Becker denied vehemently.

"Sure you are, Hilary." She teased him.

The captain's eyes narrowed at Jess' use of his first name. "You know, Jess, the lighting in here makes your hair look positively _red_."

"My hair is _brown_." Jess insisted.

Becker could barely contain his amusement; Jess was just adorable when she was indignant. "Like I said, it must be the lighting in here." A grin turned up the corners of his mouth as he squeezed her shoulders lightly.

Jess, seeing his grin in the lift's mirrored doors, crossed her arms over her chest. "You're mean, you know that?"

"Yes, I do know," Becker recited his line "I'm very mean."

The petite field co-ordinator turned towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She leaned her head into his hand as he gently stroked her cheek and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Becker pretty much forgot everything else when Jess practically purred in his arms. He lowered his head so their foreheads were touching "Am I really mean, Jessica?"

Jess tried to focus on why she was angry, really she did, but Becker was doing his damnedest to distract her. Somehow one of his hands had made its way under her shirt and his thumb was stroking circles on her bare skin… His beautiful hazel eyes were boring into hers (and how had she never noticed how long his eyelashes were?) And his mouth, his lovely smiling mouth, was _right there_, so close she could feel his warm breath skitter across her cheek. She had no idea what he'd just asked her. "Hmm?"

Becker's dimples flashed as his smile deepened "I just wondered if you really thought I was mean?"

Jess shook her head slightly and stepped closer to him, moulding her body to his "No. You're nice really."

With that Becker closed the last inch of space between them. Jess sighed into the kiss and threaded her fingers through Becker's hair. She loved kissing him. His lips were warm and firm against hers and his slight stubble scratched deliciously against her chin. One of his hands had come up to tenderly cup her cheek while the other continued to trace distracting patterns on her back. So distracting, in fact, that neither of them noticed the lift doors open.

It wasn't until someone's throat cleared that Becker managed to pull away from Jess. He groaned when he turned around and saw Connor standing there. "Dammit."

Connor grinned (a little bit evilly in Becker's opinion) "Action Man. Mrs. Action Man. You two are late."

"We're not late." Becker disagreed.

Connor checked his watch "But-"

"Matt told us to be here at half nine," Jess said, straightening her light pink, floral blouse "and it's only quarter past now."

"He told me nine o'clock." Connor said as his teammates stepped off the lift.

"That's because you're usually late." Becker informed him, placing a hand on the small of Jess' back and leading her to Matt's door.

"I am not." Conner denied.

"Sorry Con," Jess smiled at her flatmate "but you kind of are." Her smile widened as Abby came through the stairwell door. "Hi Abby!" She chirped.

"Hi Jess." Abby greeted "Becker." Becker nodded his acknowledgement to the blonde. "Did you really have to run up the stairs?" She asked, frowning at Connor.

The dark haired genius shrugged sheepishly "I thought we were late."

Jess pressed face into Becker's side to keep herself from laughing at Connor's admission. Becker smirked and was about to say something snarky when Matt opened the door. "Come in." the Irishman addressed the team "We need to talk."

"Hi Emily!" Jess smiled as Becker ushered her into the apartment.

"Good morning Jess." The Victorian woman smiled back. "Would any of you like something to drink? Tea? Matt showed me how to use the electric kettle."

"Emily," Matt frowned "this isn't a social call."

"I'd love some tea, Emily." Jess overrode the team leader "Green, if you have it."

"Absolutely." Emily made a face at Matt as she led Jess into the kitchen.

"So what's this about, Anderson?" Becker asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't you dare start without me!" Jess called from the kitchen.

"Fine." Becker grumbled as he threw himself onto the sofa.

"Wa-pshh!" Connor grinned as he made the 'whipped' gesture. He paled slightly when Becker glared at him "I'm just going to go… um, help Emily and Jess."

* * *

><p>"So," Becker said slowly after hearing Matt's tale "you've been lying to us this whole time."<p>

"Yes." Matt said stoically.

"I knew you'd never climbed Everest!" Jess exclaimed. Matt just stared at her. "Unless you have climbed it…" Jess rambled "which I'm sure you could, if you wanted…" Becker placed his hand atop hers and attempted to hide his grin.

"I haven't climbed Everest, Jess." Matt rolled his eyes.

"I knew it." Jess whispered to Becker.

The captain grinned at her, before turning to the rest of the team. "So what are we going to do about this?"

"We should tell Lester." Abby decided "He hates Phillip as much as anyone."

"Lester doesn't know yet?" Jess asked. Matt shook his head, then he turned and started asking Connor questions about New Dawn. She leaned over so her lips were right next to Becker's ear. "At least you're not the last to know."


	2. Coffee Doesn't Count

_I've already got the next chapter to this started, but everyone knows reviews make people write faster... Cheers, TJ xx_

**COFFEE DOESN'T COUNT**

"I have a brilliant idea." Jess announced as the impromptu meeting at Matt's came to an end.

"What's that, Jess?" Matt asked, softly stroking a hand down Emily's curls.

"Well we can't take this stuff to Lester until Monday, yeah?"

"Why not?" Connor asked stuffing several of the biscuits Emily'd brought out into his mouth.

"Because he's in Bristol at his sister's second wedding." Jess answered matter-of-factly.

"How do you know these things?" the raven haired scientist asked incredulously.

Jess shrugged modestly as Becker squeezed her with the arm he'd wrapped around her shoulders "It's my job."

Becker chuckled as he recalled the conversation they'd had about what her _job _entailed "Reading files again Jess?"

Jess glared at the head of security and elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "No. Not that that information would even be in his file, I just happened to buy the wedding gift for him."

"What'd you get?" Emily asked curiously.

"Oh," the younger woman gushed "it was this _lovely _silver tea service-"

"Ladies!" Matt cut them off; the two women looked at him questioningly. "Your brilliant idea Jess?" he prompted.

She blinked at him before her regular blinding grin spread across her face. "Oh right! Well, since we can't do anything about the future until Monday we should all go out tonight and relax. I know the perfect place!"

"That is brilliant Jess." Abby agreed, smiling for the first time in days.

"I know." The field co-ordinator said smugly, leaning back against Becker.

"I hardly think-"

Matt's protest was interrupted when Emily squeezed his thigh, _hard_. "That sounds wonderful Jess."

"I guess we'll be there." Matt sighed.

Jess rolled her eyes at the team leader's _poor me_ attitude. "Honestly Matt, you'll have a good time. Don't you know by now to just trust me?" Matt just sighed again in response. Jess bounded up from the couch and, grabbing his hand, pulled Becker to his feet as well. "So Abby, I'll see you back at the flat later?" barely waiting for the blonde's assenting nod she turned to Emily "And Em, you should come over as well, we'll all get ready together. It'll be fun! Cheers!" Before anybody could say another word Jess had pulled Becker out of the flat and down the hallway to the lift.

"Where am I supposed to get ready?" Connor asked forlornly. He was hit simultaneously by 3 cushions.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong captain?" Jess teased.<p>

Becker huffed as he rearranged himself in the too small chair he was sitting in. On the way back to Jess' she'd decided they should stop at this _perfect _café she knew; and while the food was delicious Becker was supremely uncomfortable in the quaint atmosphere. "It's just… We spent the entire morning with those people and now you've invited them out with us tonight as well…"

"Hilary Becker!" Jess scolded "_Those _people are our friends."

"I know." Becker grumbled "But do they really need to come along on our date?"

"You're upset about that again, are you?" Jess smirked.

"Don't tease Jessica."

Jess schooled her features –barely- and leaned across the table to kiss Becker's cheek "I'll make it worth your while."

The captain arched an eyebrow "Oh, really?"

The petite brunette blushed when she took Becker's meaning "Hilary Becker!"

Becker looked around the café uneasily as she reprimanded him for the second time in as many minutes. "Jessica?" She looked up at him; half weary, half amused. "Where exactly did you learn my first name?"

"Your file." She answered unashamedly.

"And must you keep addressing me by it?"

"Are you ashamed of it?"

"No," Becker shook his head "I just don't prefer people-"

"Namely Connor." Jess interrupted, popping a piece of her muffin into her mouth.

Becker nodded "Connor can be a complete twat sometimes…" Jess frowned, but after recognizing the affection in the soldier's voice let the comment pass "Anyway everyone's called me Becker since I joined the army… Hell, since I started at Sandhurst…"

"Not everyone." Becker shrugged and stole a piece of her muffin. "Surely your mother doesn't call you Becker."

"No," he agreed "she doesn't."

Jess sighed in frustration –getting personal information from this man was like pulling teeth "Do you enjoy taking the piss out of me?"

Becker grinned and tore off another chunk of her muffin "I have no idea what you're referring to, Ms. Parker."

Jess slid her mostly eaten pastry across the table, tore off one last piece and sighed again –this time in resignation "Why don't you tell me about your family, captain? For example, what does your mother call you?"

"You mean you haven't already looked it up?" Becker jested, smirking at her.

"Who's teasing now, Hilary?" Jess groused as he finished off her former muffin.

"Alright," Becker held up his hands in mock surrender "my mum calls me Hil."

"Hil…" Jess mused "I can live with that… Not when the team's around of course." She added hastily, he just grunted his response. "I bet she calls you Hilary James when she's angry with you." Becker narrowed his eyes at her, causing Jess to laugh "Alright, fine, no more reading your file."

"How 'bout a little quid pro quo?" Becker asked, lacing his fingers through hers and resting their joined hands atop the table.

Jess smiled softly as she stared at their entwined hands, then she turned her gaze back to his. "My mum calls me Jessica." Jess divulged. "But my pa calls me his Jessie girl."

"Daddy's girl?" Becker asked.

"Totally." Jess' smile deepened as Becker rolled his eyes and stood up to leave the café. This was one of the most personal conversations she'd had with the stoic captain; there was no way she was letting it end here. "What about your father?" She asked as they settled into his SUV.

"The Colonel?" Becker asked "What about him?"

"You call your father the Colonel?"

"Military family." He shrugged "He calls me Hilary. It was his father's name."

"You're named after your granddad?" Becker nodded "I didn't know that."

"Something you didn't know?" Becker asked in mock shock.

"Piss off…" Jess mumbled, but she couldn't help but smile. It was nice to see the workaholic, all-work no-play soldier loosen up.

They continued to talk about inconsequential things –the weather, music, movies- all through the ride, up until he'd walked her to her front door.

"So…" He said awkwardly as she unlocked the door "I'll see you tonight then?"

"Of course." Jess grinned "I'll ring you and the other lads with directions later."

"Sure…" Becker kissed her cheek chastely and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I'll see you later."

"Becker." Jess said softly as he turned to walk back to his SUV. He was shocked when he turned around and Jess grabbed his collar, pulling him forward.

This kiss was anything but chaste. As soon as Becker realized what was happening he tangled one of his hands in her hair and ran the other down her side to rest on her hip. Jess shivered as Becker pulled her even closer so they were plastered together. The desperation of their first kiss was nowhere to be seen as Becker gradually deepened the kiss, unconsciously stroking her hip with his thumb.

When Jess finally pulled away she was gasping for breath and Becker's hand was somehow completely under her shirt. "Well-" She breathed. Becker nodded and dropped another quick kiss on her lips. "That was some first date."

"That wasn't our first date, Jessica." Becker disagreed.

"It wasn't?"

He shook his head. "Hardly. Coffee doesn't count. When I take you out you'll know it."

"I'm pretty sure coffee counts." Jess called after him as he strode towards his vehicle.

"Nope." He called back "I'll see you tonight."

Jess watched as he drove away, pressing her hands to her flushed cheeks. She couldn't wait to tell Abby about her first non-date with Captain Becker.


End file.
